blazbluefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szablon:Portal/Component/Featured Article
} |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Ragna the Bloodedge jest protagonistą serii BlazBlue. Posiada Błękitny Grymuar, czyli zarazem najsilniejszy grymuar. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Jin Kisaragi jest ambitnym i samotnym mężczyzną. Dostał własną jednostkę podczas była uczniem w Militarnej Akademii, a chwilę po ukończeniu szkoły został wysłany do Ikarugi, gdzie jego akcje dadzą mu okryty niesławą tytuł. Wtedy także staje się najmłodszym dowódą jednostki z rangą majora. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Noel Vermillion jest dziewczyną, która zakończyła wieczną pętlę czasową w świecie. Jej bojowa sprawność jest całkiem wysoka, w szczególności jeśli chodzi o Magiczne Formuły. Przystępuje do Militarnej Akademii z najwyższymi wynikami. Gdy Noel dziedziczy prawdziwy Błękit, Rachel Alucard pomaga jej opanować jej nową moc, Moc Błękitu. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Rachel Alucard jest głową wampirzej rodziny. Kiedyś obserwowała Granicę wraz z systemem Takamagahara. Posiada jednostkę Tsukuyomi, jedną z Sankishin. Raz była Widzem świata. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Taokaka jest potomkiem plemienia Kaka, rasy biologicznych broni stworzonych z genów Jūbeia, jednego z Sześciu Bohaterów. Prosta, humorzasta, niewinna istota. Nie słucha się innych, robi to, co podpowiada jej instynkt. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Iron Tager jest cyborgiem pracującym dla Siódmej Agencji. Kiedyś był żołnierzem w grupie najemników, ale gdy został śmiertelnie ranny podczas wojny domowej w Ikarudze, Kokonoe Mercury odnowiła jego ciało, przebudowując go w cyborga, którym jest dzisiaj. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Litchi Faye Ling jest doktorem z Orientalnego miasta. Wyrafinowana kobieta, której osobowość i poczucie humoru jest uwielbiane przez wszystkich, kogo spotyka. Nawet plemię Kaka, znane z ich wstrętu do ludzi, ufa jej. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Arakune is a human, who came too close to the Boundary. As a result, he lost his human form and memories, turning into a creature obsessed with seeking the Blue. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Bang Shishigami is a man among men, who places above all, loyalty, sympathy and courage. He is the leader of his ninja clan, serving his master, Tenjō Amanohokosaka of the Ikaruga Federation. Bang focuses all of his energy on rescuing the refugees of Ikaruga. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Carl Clover is a young boy who is one of the highest ranking vigilantes. His thought-process is mature for his age and he is able to swiftly and cleverly perform in almost any situation. The abandonment by his own kin results in distrust towards all adults, festering a certain aggression within him. However, he maintains a graceful facade in front of his targets, never letting them see his true colors. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Hakumen is one of the Six Heroes. He shows no concern for anyone or thing that is not his enemy. The truth behind his identity, however, is Jin Kisaragi, who slipped through time while falling into the Kiln. On the verge of death, he is saved by Rachel Alucard, who merges him with the Susanoo Unit. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Nu -No. 13- is a young girl who appeared from the Kiln buried deep within Kagutsuchi. She is the Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field number 13. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Lambda -No. 11- is a bio-weapon created by Kokonoe Mercury. An imitation of the Murakumo Unit, built with the 11th Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field Tager retrieved in Ikaruga, combined with the soul of Nu -No. 13-, thought to have been lost at the Sheol Gate. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Tsubaki Yayoi is the next head of the Yayoi family of the Twelve Originators. Despite her enlisting in to the services, she herself does not like fighting and believes her efforts will help establish order, which will eliminate war. For that cause, she is ready to soak her hands in blood. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Hazama was Yūki Terumi's vessel. His constant gentle expression makes it difficult to grasp his true intentions. He avoids confrontation, always bowing and giving way to whomever he speaks, but that does not mean he's a pushover. It would not be an understatement to say his schemes have schemes of their own, and seldom will his plans fail. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Mu -No. 12- is the true form of Noel Vermillion. As she is the Eye of the Blue, she is capable of finding within the Boundary the Master Unit. When Noel gains control over this form, she seeks the help of Rachel Alucard, hoping to wield her newfound power. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Makoto Nanaya is a demi-human squirrel. She was born in the lower levels of the city, but with her unprecedented physical strength and prowess, she enters the Military Academy. Shyness is not part of her vocabulary, as she's kind to everyone around her. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Valkenhayn R. Hellsing is one of the Six Heroes. He is a lycanthrope and a servant to the Alucard family, a noble line of vampires. He is not only an excellent butler, but has honed a wide variety of skills during his lifetime, including the delicacy of tea, which comes in handy when serving his current master, Rachel. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Platinum the Trinity is wielder of the Arch-Enemy Event Weapon, Thundering Roar: Muchōrin. Inside her tiny body resides two souls: the short-tempered and hot-headed young girl Luna, and the laid back and carefree young boy Sena. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Relius Clover is the creator of the Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Fields. A bonafide mad scientist who sees humans as objects, and has no hard feelings using them in his experiments. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Izayoi is Tsubaki Yayoi after she released Sealed Armament: Izayoi, Zero Weave: Izayoi. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Amane Nishiki is a pretty young man who leads his own dance troupe. He is the current Bystander of the world. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Azrael is a notorious criminal sealed away in the Seventh Agency's dimensional prison. He is a hired gun, but for some reason has strength that seems to break the laws of physics as we know it. When on the battlefield, the odds of any survivors, friend or foe, is reduced to zero. He is a dangerous man. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Bullet is a female mercenary that travels across the world in search of missions. The handsome and almost noble scar on her face is a testament to the hardships she has seen in her life. Having grown up in a mercenary troop comprised of only men, she has a tendency to equate almost anything in everyday life to combat. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Yūki Terumi is one of the Six Heroes. He is the creator of the Blue Grimoire. He might look like a nutcase from the outside, but there is meaning behind his actions and he is quite clever. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Kagura Mutsuki is the head of the Mutsuki family of the Twelve Originators. He has no shortcomings in both politics and martial arts, and wields his massive sword with grace. If there were two things in the world he could not survive without, it would be alcohol and women. He iss a man of gentle manners but is always in some way showing off. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Kokonoe Mercury is a half-beastman cat born between two of the Six Heroes, Jūbei and Nine. Her knowledge and understanding of the world is unprecedented, and she was the first non-Bystander to realize the time loop in the world. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Celica A. Mercury is Nine's younger sister. Since birth, she has adept in the usage of healing magic, which is one of the reasons she is able to suppress the forces of the Boundary. Her sense of direction is hopelessly awful, but for some reason she is not aware of this fact. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Hibiki Kohaku is Kagura Mutsuki's right-hand man. He belongs to the Controlling Organization, and currently holds the rank of Captain. In lieu of the extremely lazy Kagura, he handles a vast majority of the administrative duties within Ikaruga. He's a bright bulb, but can at times be extremely blunt and even hurtful. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Naoto Kurogane is gifted with the Eye of the Hunter and is the servant of Raquel Alucard. He is looking for the Blue before he becomes a vampire. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Konoe A. Mercury is one of the Ten Sages and the Six Heroes. She tried to teach people the art of sorcery to fight the Black Beast, but there were not many people able to learn it, so because of this, the Magic Formula was invented, which is a fusion of sorcery and science. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Hades: Izanami is a manifestation of a Drive of the girl inside the Amaterasu Unit. She is the death herself. Her goal is to reduce everything in the universe to nothing. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Es is the keeper of the Forbidden Gate, and the proxy that conveys the will of the Blue. She backs up the Qualified, who have lost their rights. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= Mai Natsume is the heir of the Hazuki family, one of the Twelve Originators noble families. In fact, it is a male turned into a female by the Pure Grimoire. She was not able to reverse the transformation and her father sent her away to the Military Academy under an alias. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= The First Great Magic War, also known as the Great Dark War, was an event spanning a decade. A monstrosity known as the Black Beast appeared in Japan on January 1, 2100, and its only goal was the complete annihilation of mankind. }} } |id=article |headerlink1= Pełny artykuł |title=Polecany artykuł |body= The Second Great Magic War, also known as the Ikaruga Civil War, was a war that began when the Ikaruga Federation openly rebelled against the dictatorship and governance of the World Void Information Controlling Organization. It is the first time mankind used the Magic Formulas against each other, but second overall. }}